Tbone's Reputation
by TwilightWind
Summary: Dark Kat is trying to ruin Tbones reputation by making him do crimes, but is it realy Tbone. Would Tbone realy betray Mega Kat city and his partner. Ch. 4 is up.
1. Chapter 1

**T-bone' s Reputation**

**By Twilightwind**

**T-bone has seemed to have betrayed Mega Kat city and his partner/best friend, Jake/Razor under Dark Kats orders or is he even responsible? Not all as it seems. Does a mysterious metallic headband on his head have anything to do with his behavior? And what's with a little orange midget?**

**Chapter 1: Dark Kat's new weapon**

In the desert canyon, the Swat Kats are testing a new engine upgrade for the Turbo Kat.

"Take it easy T-bone, the upgraded engine need to break in." Razor said, as his burly partner was performing his usual air maneuvers.

"No worries, the engine can handle it.", T-bone confidently said.

The alarm went off. "Yes Miss Briggs?" T-bone asked. "Swat Kats, Dark Kat is back, and he's planning on blowing up Enforcer Headquarters!" she stated.

"Again!" both swat kats said in unison.

"I'm afraid so, and the Enforcers are powerless to stop him, as usual." she said disappointed in the Enforcers.

"That's nothing new, we're on are way!" T-bone hung up.

"Hey T-bone?"

"Yeah?"

"How many times has Dark Crud tried to destroy the city with a bomb and failed?" The chocolate brown kat asked.

"It could be a thousand times and still won't wont work." the tabby responded.

"Yeah, you think he would try something new by now?" the smaller kat commented.

"You think he would? Who cares, let's gust stop Dark Crud and go home."

"Alright. _But I have a bad feeling about this one._" Razor thought to himself

"Careful my creeplings, we don't want an explosion while we're in here." Dark kat said as his little pink creatures set up a bomb.

"Once the Swat Kats arrive my plan can commence." He chuckled evilly to himself.

"Razor, do you see him?" T-bone asked

"Negative, he must be inside the building." Razor responds

T-bone lands the Turbo Kat on the roof, "Lets rock and roll." He said as he headed for the door.

"Hold up T-bone!" Razor called.

"What is it now?" the tabby responded.

"I modified the radar to pick up nuclear energy."

"Yah, so what."

"Well, according to the radar, there are two nuclear bombs. One on the east side and one on the west side." The smaller tom responded.

"WHAAT! Two of them?" T-bone shouted.

"Affirmative, we better split up and disarm the them."

"Alright, but stay in radio contact at all times!"

"Affirmative, once we disarm the bombs hall tail back here. Dark Kat probably has an escape plan." The ginger kat stated.

"Roger, let's get going!" T-bone said while opening the door.

"Perfect! Everything is going according to plan." Dark Kat said, while watching the security screen. "T-bone is headed towards the west bomb. You know what to do."

"Yes, and don't trouble yourself, I'm not one to fail." A mysterious voice said.

"T-bone, come in! T-bone!" Razor radioed.

"I'm here good buddy, what's up?" he asked.

"Something's wrong. I'm half way to my designation and there is no resistance." The ginger tom stated. "No creeplings, ninjas, guns firing, nothing!"

"You probably haven't been noticed yet. Relax and focus on our goal!" T-bone said

To be continued.

First Fic. Thanks for reading. Hope to get the next chapter up soon. Please feel free to review and send me comments.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: Missing T-bone**

**Note: pay close attention to detail. In this chapter try and guess what Dark Kat means by "installations".**

**SWATKATS SWATKATS SWATKATS SWATKATS SWATKATS SWATKATS**

"Purfect, they have no clue what's going on!" Dark Kat said to himself.

"Shall I move in now?" The mysterious yet familiar voice asked.

"Yes now is the time!" the purple kat responded.

**SWATKATS SWATKATS SWATKATS SWATKATS SWATKATS SWATKATS**

T-bone was cutting the last few wires to disarm the bomb. It was a silver cylinder 8 feet tall with a computer screen and a few buttons here and there. T-bone heard a noise, "How's there!" the blond tom shouted. "Guess it was just my imagination. Okay, I just got to cut this wire then I'm out of here." he stated to himself, "Done!"

"Leaving so soon? I was hoping you would stay." The ominous voice called out.

**SWATKATS SWATKATS SWATKATS SWATKATS SWATKATS SWATKATS**

Razor was already back at the Turbo Kat waiting for T-bone. "Where is he? He should have been here at least fifteen minutes ago." Razor stated to himself. "I new something was wrong, this was way too easy. T-bone might be in trouble." He pulled out his communicator. "T-bone, come in T-bone!" the ginger kat called. "Come in T-bone, T-bone do you read me!" he tried again, but only got static.

Then he saw the fear ship fly past him. "Crud!" the small Swat Kat yelled as he ran back into the building. "T-bone!" Razor shouted as he frantically looked for his partner all over the place. "T-bone, where are you?" Razor searched the entire building for his partner. "Crud! Dark Kat must have him!" The ginger kat shouted.

**SWATKATS SWATKATS SWATKATS SWATKATS SWATKATS SWATKATS**

"Once the installations are complete I can bring Mega Kat city to its knees physically and emotionally. The Turbo Kat should make an excellent addition to my arsenal" Dark Kat chuckled as he looked at T-bone who is unconscious on a metallic table.

**SWATKATS SWATKATS SWATKATS SWATKATS SWATKATS SWATKATS**

Razor is in the Turbo Kat flying in pursuit of Dark Kat to get his partner back. "Man, if Dark Crud does anything to T-bone, I'll kill him. And I'll never forgive myself if I let that happen." The ginger kat said to himself.

Then he heard something on the enforcer frequency, "This is Lt. Feral, I hate to say it, but Dark Kat got away. I'm headed back to headquarters." Falena said.

"Falena!" bursted out of Razor's mouth, "Maybe she knows something." He turned around the black jet around to Enforcer HQ.

Once he got there he spotted Falena getting out of her jet. He set the Turbo Kat in hover mode. "Hey Lt!"

"Oh, Razor, what are you doing here?" The black haired she-kat asked.

"Well…. Dark kat has T-bone, and I was hoping you might have some info I could use." He responded.

"What! Dark Kat has T-bone, but how?"

"I'm not sure. We split up to disarm both bombs at the same time and he must have snuck up on him." Razor said, his ears drooped.

"Don't you have a tracking devise you can use?"

"Dark Kats jammed it some how."

"This doesn't make sence, why would Dark Kat take gust T-bone, and not the both of you?"

"Probably going to use him as bate to get me, so he can kill both of us." Razor stated.

"Why didn't he gust ambush and nap you too?"

"Good question, it's weird. Come to think of it, it was pretty easy getting to the bomb. I mean normally Dark Kat sends creeplings or his ninjas or does something to try and stop us, but this time nothing. DARK KAT! What are you up to?" Yelled the ginger kat.

"Calm down Razor. Look tomorrow we'll go out and look for him." Falena said.

"Okay." Razor responded depressed.

"For now go home and get some rest, then meet me back here at 6:00 am sharp, okay?"

"Affirmative, I'll see you tomorrow, bye." Razor said.

"Bye Razor." She responded.

**SWATKATS SWATKATS SWATKATS SWATKATS SWATKATS SWATKATS**

Evil Laugh, "Tomorrow will be the first step towards the destruction of Mega Kat city, and the first step towards Dark Kat city." Dark Kat said chuckling evilly."

To be continued.

**SWATKATS SWATKATS SWATKATS SWATKATS SWATKATS SWATKATS**

**Done with the second chapter, hope to get the third up and going soon. Feel free to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: The betrayal**

**Let's make something clear, THERE IS NO CHARACTER DEATH IN MY FIC. It only seems like there is but all the characters live. It might take a while for them to reappear.**

**SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats**

6:05 Enforcer Headquarters

Razor and Felina are headed out flying in there jets to look for T-bone. "I'll head to the volcano, and you go to some of the run down factories." Felina said.

"Affirmative, let's meet at Mega Kat Park in two hours." Razor suggested.

"You got it, in two hours." She responded.

**SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats**

"Now it is time to go and reveal you to the katizens." Dark Kat said with a huge smile on his face while flying the fear ship.

"Dark Kat! I held my end of the deal, so you better keep you end as well." The ominous voice said.

"Deal? What deal?" Dark Kat asked.

"Why you…" a small orange midget jumped at Dark Kat. The large purple kat caught him easily and took a small shiny, golden, circular object on a chain from him.

"You won't be needing this anymore!" Dark Kat put on the auto pilot, carried the purple caped orange midget to the hatch, opened it and threw him out. You could hear the very small kat's cries of terror at least five miles away.

"Some would call it a great waste, but I have everything I need." The giant purple kat stated to himself, he chuckles evilly.

**SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats**

It had been two hours already and Felina met up with Razor at Mega Kat Park. "Great nothing in the volcano or the abandoned factories!" Razor stated

"Well maybe we should try looking at farms to see if we can find secret hatches." Felina suggested.

"Can't hurt, and it's better than doing nothing." Then he heard the alarm in the Turbo Kat. "I'll be right back." The ginger kat ran over to the black jet. "Yes Miss Briggs" he answered.

"Razor! Dark Kat is headed to Mega Kat bay where the mayor is at the grand launching of the S.S. Manx." Callie said.

"Great!" Razor cheered.

"What! Did you hit your head! That's bad, very bad." Callie stated.

"Sorry Miss Briggs, but Dark Kat has T-bone, and this might be my only chance to find out where he is." He told her.

"Really? Sorry Razor."

"No need to apologize, it's still bad. It's one of those things were you act weird because someone you care for could be in trouble. I'll be there soon." Razor ended the transmition.

"Dark Kat's headed for Mega kat bay. You ready for action because without T-bone, I could use the help." Razor asked Felina.

"You bet your nine lives!" They both headed for their jets.

**SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats**

Dark Kat shot two missiles at the docks, not to hurt anyone just to get their attention. He landed the fear ship and climbed out of the jet. "Katizens of Mega Kat City, I will only offer this once, surrender now or I will destroy you all" the purple kat threatened.

That's when Callie drove up and got out of her green Mercedes. "Yeah right Dark Kat! How many times you've tried that, no body knows, but the Swat Kats have stopped you every time." The blond she-kat stated.

Razor and Felina landed on the docks. They both race over to Dark Kats, guns blazing, "Where's T-bone!" Razor demanded. Dark Kat just evilly chuckled. "Dark Crud! If you don't tell me where T-bone is, I'll…" he got cut off.

"What, you'll throw a tantrum?" Dark Kat mocked. That made Razor growl.

"Stand back, Swat Kat, the Enforcers will handle this." Commander Feral said and approached Dark Kat with his gun up.

"Uncle!" Felina said.

"Stand back Felina, I'm going to handle this personally."

"Is that so Feral." A familiar voice said. It was T-bone walking out of the fear ship.

"T-bone!" Razor, Felina, and Callie said in unison.

"I'm glad to see your all right buddy. So you ready to kick Dark Crud's tail?" asked Razor.

"T-bone walked up to Razor and said, "Yeah, but not Dark Kat's." then he kneed Razor in the stomach so hard the ginger kat collapsed.

"T-bone!" Callie shrieked.

"See pal, I was never your friend nor partner. I was just putting up with you in till I got everything I needed." The tabby claimed as he continued to beat on Razor.

"T-bone, you…" Falena growled and pounced at T-bone, but Dark Kat's creeplings jumped on her, grabbing her arms and legs.

"Get your filthy paws off of her!" Feral shouted as he grabbed, punched, and kicked the creeplings off his niece.

"T-bone why are you doing this?" Razor asked as he struggled to get up.

"Because my life's miserable! Being stuck with you, fighting crime when it's pointless! I hate it! Feral, the city, you, I hate it all! Before we first formed, I met Dark Kat and we talked. And we came up with the plan. I would build up trust, and then when the time was right, strike you all." T-bone said.

"You with Dark Kat? I don't believe it.!" The ginger kat said.

"Believe it!" T-bone pulled out a small pistol.

"T-bone! No!" Razor shouted.

"I don't need you anymore, don't worry about the Turbo Kat I'll take real good care of it." T-bone then shot Razor in the heart. Then he kicked Razor over the docks into the water.

"RAZOR!" Callie yelled.

"T-bone! You monster. Razor was loyal to you and you did that to him! If it's the last thing I do, I'm going to make you pay!" Felina angrily shouted.

"I'd like to see you try, Lutenant." T-bone mocked with an evil smile.

"T-bone!" Dark Kat called, "Let's go! We have an appointment at city hall."

"Yes Master." The tabby replied. He and Dark Kat got in their jets and took of, leaving every one frozen in disappointment.

To be continued

**SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats**

**Remember there is no character death in my fic, and I bet you can guess how Razor survived. Feel free to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: The final straw**

**This chapter mainly is to create a complication and dramatic buildup. I hope you'll read through, because the best of the story comes probably after the next two chapters. But you still need the chapters before in order to know what's going on.**

**SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats**

Dark Kat was in a secret layer where he was working on yet another bomb. "Careful my creeplings. I want every last piece on nuclear rods in tact for when we blow up Enforcer Headquarters." Dark Kat said.

"Yeah and it's going to be a pleasure being the piloting the jet that will do it." T-bone commented with an evil smile.

"T-bone." Dark Kat called.

"Yes, lord Dark Kat" The tabby bowed.

"Go to your quarters. I want you fully rested for our attack on Enforcer Headquarters."

The huge kat ordered.

"Yes Master." The blond tom replied bowing and left the room.

"We already destroyed City Hall, and that got everyone scared and running around like chickens without their heads. With their nerves shaken it will be easy to destroy their headquarters. And with them out of the way no one will be able to stop me once my ultimate weapon is finished. And even if the do stop my ultimate weapon I still have plan B." Dark Kat chuckled to himself.

**SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats**

"What are you doing, Uncle?" Lt. Felina Feral entered the commander's office.

"Planning on how to stop that hot shot criminal." The stern kat replied. Felina growled. "Are you alright?" Feral asked

"No, Uncle I'm not!" She replied with hatred in her voice and her black hair covering her face.

"Well snap out of it!" he ordered in a tern tone "We have to protect the city. They already destroyed City Hall we can't let that happen again!" Felina growled again, even louder. "Felina? Are you mad at me?"

"No Uncle. I'm mad at T-bone, especially for what he did to Razor. He trusted him and was loyal to him. Then T-bone stabs him in the back!" She put her head down a sighed, then an angry expression appeared on her face. "T-bone! If it's the last thing I do, I'll make you pay." The black haired she-kat shouted not paying attention to her uncle.

"Felina? We will make him pay. Now we have to go to Pumadine." The commander said.

"Yes, Uncle." She replied as both kats headed out the door.

**SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats**

"It's time. Go my creeplings, bring T-bone to me." Dark Kat ordered. The creeplings did as they were told, making their usual squeaks and shrieks. One of the tripped and the others just laughed at it. The pink creature got up and followed the others.

"Soon the only resistance that still stands will be gone, and nothing can stop me from destroying Mega Kat city." Muttered Dark Kat to himself as he looked at his bomb. It was shaped like a missile, silver with red spikes running from the front to the back of the missile. Dark Kat petted the object.

"Well if your too attached to the thing, we could use another one." A familiar voice said jokingly.

"Ah, T-bone. You ready?" The big kat asked.

"Ready and dieing to see the look on Feral's face when we blow up his precious headquarters!" The tabby responded.

"Good, now my creeplings load the bomb onto the Turbo Kat." The purple kat ordered. The creeplings quickly loaded the bomb onto the sleek black jet.

"Rock'n Roll!" T-bone cheered then he got inside the cockpit of the Turbo Kat and took off.

**SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats**

Mean while at Pumadine Labs

"Is it ready yet?" Feral impatiently asked.

"Not quite Commander." Professor Hackle answered.

"What's taking so long?" The stern kat demanded.

"The devise you requested is highly advanced. It could take weeks before it's finished." Replied the gray tom.

"We don't have weeks. Dark Kat could strike at any moment." Feral said.

"Commander Feral, the Turbo Kat has been sighted heading towards Enforcer Headquarters." A cadet stated bursting into the room.

"Kats alive! Dark Kat must be planning on blowing up our headquarters. But I won't let him." Feral said pulling out his communicator. "Felina, come in!"

"Yes Uncle." Came the reply

"Pick me up."

"Rodger that, I'm on my way!"

**SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats**

"Try all you like Enforcers," the tabby flying the Turbo Kat said, "you still won't get me!" he dodged a couple a missile barrages.

"This is Feral! Surrender now before I have to use force!" a stern voice came over the radio.

"Oh, I'm petrified, what ever will I do?" T-bone moched. "I know! Buzz saw missiles away!" several launched from the bomb bay of the black jet, most hitting there mark.

"Fire at will!" Feral ordered. The air was immediately filled with the sound of bullets and missiles being fired.

"Is that all you got!" The traitor Swat Kat mooched.

Felina growled, gritting her teeth. "This is for Razor!" She whispered under her breath. She fired several shots. To everyone's amazement about one forth of them hit. "Got'em!"

"Yeah, but not good enough!" T-bone stated as he pulled the black jet out of its nose dive. "Now to finish this. Special delivery". He launched the bomb onto Enforcer Headquarters. Soon the whole building was demolished from the explosion.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" Feral ranted.

"This can't be happening!" Felina said.

**SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats**

The whole city was in panic. Luckily Enforcer Headquarters and the surrounding area had been evacuated.

In the distance there was a shadowed figure that was gazing at the flaming wreck that used to be Enforcer Headquarters. "T-bone!" he shouted. "That's the last straw! You're going to pay! For your hurting innocent, for terrorizing, and for your betrayal!" The figure disappeared into the shadows.

To be continued

**SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats**

**Ch. 4 finished. Hope you liked it. Feel free to review. **


End file.
